All I want for Christmas is you
by Irene Johnmystradelock
Summary: Era último día antes de las vacaciones Navidad en la escuela de primaria de St. Barths. Todo eran adornos, luces, canciones, risas, juegos y… Sherlock Holmes jamás volverá a ver las Navidades con los mismos ojos.


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Pero me frustran con esperas infinitas y esta es mi única forma de liberarme.

**Notas de autora:** Este one-shot está dedicado a mi mejor amiga y Jawn, Guardián 19, que me ha dicho que piensa seguir con su fic _La vida es sueño_ (akhjdkjkjhdkjhkjdhkj), y a quien le prometí un relato Kid!Johnlock, ambientado en Navidad, donde John fuese un erizo, pues ella tiene uno llamado Sherlock :3 Es adorable. Toda la información sobre erizos la he sacado de ella y de Wikipedia. Si podéis, mirad una foto de un _Paraechinus aethiopicus_. ¡Son adorables! Sí, es cierto que he puesto a Moriarty como un poco idiota… pero fue necesario. Yo AMO al inteligente y perverso Jimmy-boy. Espero que esté en Sherlock series 3. ¡Por favor! Si no os gusta el fic, me gustaría que me enviarais una crítica constructiva… En el improbable caso de que os guste, agradecería algún review. ¡Pasen y lean!

* * *

**All I Want for Christmas is You**

Era último día antes de las vacaciones Navidad en la escuela de primaria de St. Barths. Todo eran adornos, luces, canciones, risas, juegos y…

-¡Con los pies, Wilkes!- vitoreaban Moran y Moriarty, con la espalda apoyada en un árbol del jardín trasero del edificio, observando cómo su amigo comenzaba a patear al pequeño bulto del suelo.

-¡Eso te pasa por ser un puto friki que no puede cerrar el pico!

-¡Solo dije la verdad! – se defendió un pequeño Sherlock Holmes, de nueve años de edad, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, protegiendo su cabeza y pecho con los brazos- ¡Además eres tú el que siempre presume de fumar delante de las ch- Sebastian Wilkes le acertó en pleno estómago, dejándolo sin respiración.

-¡Lo dijiste delante de mi madre, idiota! –dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente. – Morán, tu turno.-le propinó un par de patadas más.

- ¡Por fin! –exclamó el aludido, echando su cigarro al suelo y tronando sus nudillos.

-¿Se puede saber que te hecho yo ahora?- se quejó Sherlock, levantándose lentamente.

-¡Mira, el friki todavía se puede poner en pie! ¡Yo te zurro cuando me viene en gana! ¿_Capicci_?

- ¿Cómo se atreve a cuestionar tus actos? ¡Qué desfachatez! – exclamó Jim Moriarty sonriendo vilmente.- ¡Enséñale a no sublevarse, Seb!

-Cuando acabe contigo, no tendrás fuerzas ni para respirar…

El pequeño Holmes le sostuvo la mirada y, no solo se mantuvo firme cuando Moran le empujó, sino que se lo devolvió. De pronto, se desencadenó una ráfaga de puñetazos de parte del rubio, mas su rival no caía, y si lo hacía, se levantaba rápidamente. De repente, una piedra impactó cerca del ojo derecho de Sherlock.

-Upss. – sonrió Moriarty cogiendo otra piedra.- ¡Joder! –lloriqueó de repente, agarrándose la mano, haciendo que todos pararan sus actividades y se girasen hacia él.- ¡Era un puto puercoespín!

Sus amigos se acercaron a él y, rápidamente, se dirigieron hacia la enfermería, no sin que antes Sebastian Moran le diera un último puñetazo a Holmes, que impactó contra su nariz, derribándolo.

-¿Algún día podrás dejar de ser un puto friki marginado? ¿Dejar de ser tú?

Sherlock se quedó hecho un ovillo en el suelo unos minutos, hasta que recobró parte de sus fuerzas. Dirigió su mirada hacia su salvador, que se encontraba hecho una bola de púas cerca del árbol, donde habían estado apoyados los chicos. Se levantó débilmente, cojeó hasta allí, se sentándose en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el troco, cerca del pequeño y se limpió la sangre que escurría por su cara con la manga del uniforme.

-Lo que me temía, esos idiotas no reconocerían su propio reflejo en un espejo. No eres un _puercoespín_.-bufó.- Erinaceinae, apodado vulgarmente erizo. Los erinacios sois una subfamilia de pequeños mamíferos cubiertos de púas y pertenecéis a la orden Erinaceomorpha; aunque antiguamente erais considerados, obvio que erróneamente, de la orden Insectivora. No habéis cambiado mucho durante los últimos 15 millones de años, y como muchos de los primeros mamíferos, habéis adoptado un vida principalmente nocturna y una alimentación insectívora. Cuando os veis amenazados, como antes, os hacéis una bola de púas, aunque soléis preferir huir o esconderos. Emitís una amplia gama de sonidos y sois muy sensibles a los ruidos y movimientos bruscos; cada vez que escucháis una resonancia diferente, os hacéis una bola y emitís un sonido, semejante a una respiración acelerada. Estáis todo el tiempo olfateando, moviendo la nariz de una forma muy peculiar; de lado a lado. Ocasionalmente, realizáis el ungimiento; un ritual que efectuáis cuando percibís un olor nuevo: corréis hasta su fuente, la oléis y la mordéis. Después, pegáis la espumosa olorosa de vuestra boca en las púas con la lengua… No está seguro, pero se cree que tiene que ver con el camuflaje. –explicó admirando tales cualidades. – Hay un total de 16 especies de erizos, divididas en 5 géneros. Tú en especial, eres un Paraechinus aethiopicus o erizo del desierto; una de las especies más pequeñas, pues soleis medir de entre 13 y 26 centímetros y pesar desde 300g a 400g… Por lo tanto, tú todavía eres una cría… Habitáis en el norte de África, en Arabia, Oriente Medio…

Unió las manos bajo su barbilla, pensativo:

-¿Cómo has llegado tan lejos? Eres una cría, es obvio por tus medidas… Umm… ¿Te has escapado del zoo? Nah… está muy lejos, y aunque los de tu especie podéis recorrer varios kilómetros diariamente, las medidas seguridad del zoológico son muy elevadas… Lo más probable, es que hayas llegado hasta aquí por contrabando, pues tu especie no está permitida como animal de compañía y-

Una leve presión en su zapato le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. El pequeño erizo se había desenroscado y se había acercado mientras hablaba; y ahora, parecía mirarle admirando sus deducciones, con las patas delanteras apoyadas en su mocasín, moviendo la nariz alegremente.

-Hola, pequeñín.- le acarició el pequeño lomo con un dedo, mientras el animalito se agarraba a él y emitía un alegre ruidito. Sherlock lo cogió en la palma de su mano y se lo acercó a la cara.- Entonces… ¿He acertado?

- Weblee

-Bien. -sonrió ante la respuesta del pequeño.- ¿Afganistán o Irak? Ummm… Diría, que Afganistán, teniendo en cuenta tus colores.

-Shhfsss

-Por cierto, gracias por salvarme. Soy Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes… ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes nombre?- _Bravo, soy idiota; le estoy preguntando su nombre a un erizo._- Umm… te llamaré John. Como Long John Silver.*****- el animalito emitió un sonido parecido a un ronroneo, que hizo que el moreno sonriera. – Ven, te llevaré a casa. – dijo levantándose.- Hoy, es el último día de escuela. Ptfff. Una autentica pérdida de tiempo. La gente se pasa el día comiendo, cantando, bailando, jugando… ¡Tedioso!- el erizo pareció reírse y el niño le acarició la diminuta cabeza con su dedo cuidadosamente. –Espero que Mycroft no te coma...

* * *

-¡No puedes adoptar esa especie de erizo! ¡Es ilegal!

-¡Pero padre, si no lo hacemos, morirá!

-¡Pues se lo donaremos al zoológ-

-William…-cortó la señora Holmes a su marido.

-¿Um? –preguntó girándose hacia ella.

-Míralo…-susurró.

Sherlock pronto se encontró con tres pares de ojos observándole; los de su hermano Mycroft, los de su padre y los de su madre.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confuso por el brillo de tristeza en sus miradas.

-Debemos reflexionar sobre el tema. Ve a tu cuarto. Mycroft, acompáñale y cura sus heridas.

Bufando, Sherlock subió con su nuevo amigo a su cuarto, seguido de cerca por su hermano mayor.

* * *

Sherlock se sentó en la cama y posó a John junto a él, mientras dejaba que su hermano mayor empezase a curarle.

-¿Algún día nos dirás quién te hace esto?- le dijo desinfectándole las heridas del rostro.- Podrían expulsarlos y te dejarían en paz.

Su hermano guardó silencio acariciando la tripa del erizo distraídamente. Tras haber acabado su labor, Mycroft se dispuso a salir, al ver que no sacaría nada en claro.

-¿Qué pasó antes?-preguntó el menor.- Antes de mandarme a mi cuarto… me mirasteis… -explicó al notar la confusa mirada de su hermano.

-Llorabas…-el moreno levantó las cejas y se quedó pensativo.- Descansa.- tras acariciar su pelo azabache y presionar un beso en sus rizos, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

El pequeño Holmes se tumbó en la cama poniendo a John encima de su pecho, quien se acurrucó y durmió, mientras su amigo le acariciaba con cariño.

-¿Sabes? Nunca me había enfrentado a mi padre, era impensable… Hace tiempo que no lloraba, es signo de debilidad… Me molesta ser débil… Pero…enfrentarme a mi padre por ti… ser débil por ti… no me molesta… Nadie me había defendido jamás, ni nadie había admirado mis deducciones como lo haces tú… ¿Eso es lo que tener amigos? – una calidad extraña nació de donde debía estar su corazón- Es agradable… -sonrió levemente – Buenas noches, John.

* * *

-No… ¡No!... ¡NO! –sollozaba Sherlock en sueños.

-Shfshhh…

-…idos… dejadme…

-¡Shfffsh!

El pequeño abrió un ojo, somnoliento, y vio que John tenía apoyada las patas delanteras en su barbilla y lo miraba preocupado.

-Hey…-le saludó ronco.- Era solo una pesadilla…- se acurrucó acunando a John entre sus manos.- ¿Te he preocupado?

-Weree.

-Lo siento. Ya pasó. – le besó en la cabeza, antes de que se quedasen dormidos.

Esa noche, Sherlock no volvió a tener pesadillas, siendo, así, la primera de muchas otras.

* * *

A la hora del desayuno, Sherlock picoteaba de su tazón de leche con cereales distraídamente, mientras miraba como John comía con devoción del cuenco de frutas y verduras que él le había preparado.

-Lo siento, se que te hubiera gustado más un bol con unos cuantos insectos, pero es invierno y no hay. – el erizo se acabo su desayuno y le miró con ojitos brillantes- ¿Sigues con hambre?- se rió.

Cogió una cucharilla y la metió en la taza de té de Mycroft, sin que este se diese cuenta, pues andaba untando con esmero sus tostadas. Se la acercó al pequeño animal y este empezó beber alegremente.

-¿Te gusta, eh?

El mayor de los Holmes salpicó a John, sin querer, manchando su hocico con mermelada de fresa. Este, olfateó aquel extraño mejunje y lo limpió con la lengua. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar, mirando al chico.

-Umm… ¿Lo siento?- dijo apoyando la cuchara en la mesa. El erizo corrió y empezó a lamer los restos con sabor a fresa en está.- ¡Ei!

-¡John!- rió Sherlock cogiéndolo en brazos y viendo como el pequeño peleaba por liberarse y acercarse al bote de mermelada.

- Niños… -oyeron llamarlos los señores desde la sala.

Acudieron dejando a John en la mesa, después haber guardado el tarro de la discordia en la nevera. El señor Holmes se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón negro y su mujer estaba de pie junto a él.

-Sherlock, tu madre y yo hemos discutido mucho sobre el tema… y hemos decidido que si el erizo no afecta a tus estudios y te encargas tú de su mantenimiento, no hay ningún problema con que te lo quedes.

Los ojos del menor se iluminaron y les dio un beso a cada uno, antes de regresar corriendo a la cocina, en busca de su amigo.

-¡John! ¡Puedes quedarte!

-¡Shhsff!-le contestó relamiéndose.

El niño lo aupó y corrió a la calle, dejando su desayuno casi intacto.

-Por fin…-murmuró Mycroft, volviendo a la cocina.- Y ahora…-se sentó deseando probar las tostadas que se había preparado con tanto esmero- ¡¿Qué?!- sollozó al encontrárselas sin una pizca de mermelada. Mas en vez de enfadarse, estalló en carcajadas.- Esto es la guerra, John…

* * *

-… y por eso supe que el ladrón de cromos era Roby, de sexto curso.- le explicó Sherlock al pequeño John que le escuchaba atentamente, desde su hombro.

-¡Weree!

-Grac-

-¡Holmes!- el niño se giró hacia la voz, encontrándose de frente con Moran, Wilkes y un Moriarty con la mano derecha vendada.- ¡Me las vas a pagar hij- se calló al ver al erizo en hombro de su rival hacerse una bola- ¡El puercoespín! ¡Corred!- y tan rápido como habían aparecido, se fueron, dejando a Sherlock riéndose a más no poder.

-¡Es un erizo, idiotas!- giró la cabeza hacia su amigo- Gracias, de nuevo.-le besó el hocico.

-Bshhsff.

-Ummm… ¿Por dónde iba?... ¡Ah, sí! Pues Roby negó todo pero…- continuó, comenzando a andar otra vez.

* * *

Los días previos al de Navidad, junto a John, fueron los más felices de la corta vida de Sherlock; nunca había tenido alguien con quien compartir todas sus aficiones, aparte de Mycroft; él no contaba. Bueno, todas no; tanto su nuevo amigo como su hermano, coincidían en que no les gustaba que tocase el violín a las tres de la mañana. _Aburridos…_ Se levantaban pronto y se pasaban el día leyendo libros de piratas, viendo películas, merendando mermelada, cazando arañas o moscas para el erizo, trasnochando… Y así, sin que se dieran cuenta, la ciudad amaneció vestida de blanco en la víspera del día Navidad.

-¡Jawn! ¡Está nevando! – exclamó el moreno, corriendo escaleras abajo hacia el jardín, donde se entretuvo un buen rato hasta que su hermano mayor fue a buscarlo.

-¿Sherlock?

-¿Um?-murmuró sin levantar la mirada de su muñeco de nieve.

-¿Dónde está John?

El pequeño entró en casa, dejando las botas mojadas en la entrada, haciendo que su hermano las tuviera que recogerlas, no sin antes bufar.

-¡Jawn! ¡Jawn! – rió subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, sin embargo, al llegar a su dormitorio, se encontró con su amigo hecho una bola en medio del colchón- ¿John?- se acercó con cuidado, notando como apenas se movía o respiraba.- No…-murmuró, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en le cabecero de la cama, con John en sus pequeñas manos.- Vamos… John… Despierta… John…

Al ver que su hermano pequeño no volvía a bajar, Mycroft subió a su dormitorio, encontrándolo temblando y llorando, con el pequeño erizo hecho un ovillo entre sus manos.

-Sher…

-¡Está hibernando, Mycroft! ¡Está hibernando!- sollozó mientras grandes lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas- Su especie es de terrenos calurosos, y al estar en una temperatura considerablemente inferior, tiene tentativa de hibernar… ¡Pero su raza no está preparada para ello y puede morir!- gritó desolado.

Mycroft se sentó junto al pequeño y lo abrazó.

-Tranquilo. Mira, haremos lo siguiente; subiremos la temperatura de tu habitación a 30ºC, te pondrás guantes, te meterás debajo de las sábanas y le darás calor… Pronto se despertará. ¿De acuerdo?- Sherlock asintió temblando y se acurrucó bajo las mantas tras ponerse los guantes y sosteniendo a John entre sus manos mientras su hermano se dirigía a subir el termostato.

-John…-sollozó.

-Shh… Lock…-susurró el otro, recostándose junto a él y acariciando sus rizos.- Todo va a salir bien.

-My…-murmuró escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su hermano.

-Shhh… todo saldrá bien.

* * *

Durante todo el día, Mycroft se pasó entrando y saliendo de la habitación de Sherlock, llevándole comida, agua y toallitas para refrescar su frente y quitarle parte del sudor, causado por la elevada temperatura del cuarto. El pequeño solo aceptó el agua y las toallitas… No comería hasta que John despertase. Sin embrago, no lo hizo en todo el día.

-John… no me dejes por favor… no me abandones.- murmuraba en sueños, mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus rosadas mejillas.- John… por favor… abre los ojos.

-Shhhsf

-…no me dej- ¡Au!- gimió despertando, pues el pequeño erizo le había mordido la muñeca. -¡JAWN! ¡HAS DESPERTADO!- lloró riendo… o puede que riera llorando… no lo sabía… pero le daba igual.

-¡Weree!

Sherlock se escurrió el sudor de la frente y lo abrazó.

-¡Me asustaste, idiota!- John movió la nariz alegremente.- ¿Nunca más?

-Weshhsf.

-Nunca más.

Esa noche, ninguno de los dos volvió a dormir.

* * *

La mañana del día de Navidad, todos se reunieron todos bajo el árbol, para abrir los regalos. El pequeño tuvo una cantidad ridícula de regalos, con cuales se entretuvo analizando y descartando. John recibió un jersey beige de cachemira a medida de parte de los señores Holmes, para que no volviera a pasar frío, y un tarro de mermelada de parte de Mycroft.

-¿Paces?-le preguntó el chico al erizo.

-Shsfhh- le contestó lamiéndole la mano.

-¿Habéis recibido lo que deseabais?- les preguntó William Holmes.

-¡Sí, padre!- exclamó el mayor de los hermanos Holmes, desenvolviendo frenéticamente un elegante paraguas negro.

-¿Y tú, Will?-le preguntó la madre a su hijo menor.

Sherlock giró la cabeza hacia su hombro, donde John lo miraba con ojitos brillantes.

-Ya lo creo que sí, madre. Ya lo creo que sí.

**FIN.**


End file.
